The present invention relates generally to magnetic memory and magnetic storage devices, and more specifically, to materials in and configurations for a device with perpendicular magnetization.
Spin transfer torque is an effect in which the orientation of a magnetic layer in a magnetic tunnel junction or spin valve can be modified using a spin-polarized current. Charge carriers (such as electrons) have a property known as spin which is a small quantity of angular momentum intrinsic to the carrier. An electrical current is generally unpolarized (consisting of 50% spin-up and 50% spin-down electrons). A spin polarized current is one with more electrons of either spin. By passing a current through a thick magnetic layer, one can produce a spin-polarized current. If a spin-polarized current is directed into a magnetic layer, angular momentum can be transferred to the magnetic layer, changing its magnetic orientation. This can be used to flip the orientation of the magnet.